Down the Rabbit Hole (Merida version)
Justin Irving presents Merida in Wonderland Starring Kelly McDonald as Merida Julie Fowlis as the singing voice of Merida Jennifer Love Hewitt as Madellaine Nathan Mack as Koda John DiMaggio as Fidget James Arnold Taylor as Huckleberry Hound John Goodman as Baloo Tara Strong as Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber Wallace Shawn as Rex Sherri Shepherd as Florrie Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs Denis Leary as Francis Bonnie Hunt as Rosie Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh John C. Reilly as Wreck-It-Ralph Russell Brand as E.B. Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales Diahann Carroll and Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee Chorus: Merida in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or Underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Merida in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a French woman with fair skin, rosy pink lips, short blonde hair, and turquoise eyes, wearing an olive green dress with white wrist-length sleeves, a white petticoat, and black ballet slippers. Her name was Madellaine, and she was currently reading a history book. "... leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Abraham and Lot, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even David-" Madellaine was cut off when a boot waved at her face. "Merida!" Sitting on a branch was a 16-year-old girl with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, and blue eyes, wearing a Pthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots. Her name was Merida, Madellaine's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Madellaine. Accompanying her on the branch was a small and slender bear cub with a cream muzzle, brown fur, a brown nose, eyes, ears, claws on his hands and feet, and pads on the bottoms of his hands and feet. His name was Koda. "I'm listening," Merida told Madellaine in a bored voice. As Merida continued making her daisy chain, Madellaine continues reading. "And even David, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Joseph and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Merida placed her completed daisy chain on Koda's head, who shook it off onto Madellaine's head. Merida giggled but Madellaine shouted, "Merida! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mum." Merida apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Madellaine responded. Merida rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Madellaine asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Merida's head. She picked up Koda and set him on her lap. "That's it, Koda! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Koda nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Merida continued. This perplexed Koda, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Merida. "Nope." replied Koda. Merida jumped down to the ground, and Madellaine was too busy reading to notice. "In my world." Anna said, "You wouldn't say grrr. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Merida.'" "I don't know if I can do that." said Koda. "Oh, but you would." Merida said as she picked up her bear. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Koda, and all the other animals too." She put Koda down in a flowerbed, as Merida said, "Why, in my world..." Merida: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers Merida drops a flower on Koda and he bats it away. Merida lies down in the daisy field. Merida: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Merida: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Merida: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Merida: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Merida and Koda lie down on the riverbank. Merida: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Merida closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Koda's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Fidget the Bat. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. "Merida! I see something coming our way!" Koda called out, as he started to tug on Merida, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Koda," Merida said. "It's just a pet-legged bat with a broken leg..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Fidget pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Merida added in surprise, "And a watch!" Fidget looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, cheese and crackers!" Fidget exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Merida said. "What could a bat possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the bat, and Koda followed his owner, as Merida yelled, "Please, sir!" Fidget: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Merida stopped and said to her bear, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Merida chased after him, "Mister Bat! Wait!" Fidget: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Fidget reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Fidget: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Merida and Koda ran to the rabbit hole and Merida got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she she said. "I should say." Koda said in agreement. Merida started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Koda, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Merida said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed was because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Koda was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Merida fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Koda!" Merida shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and bear waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs